Always Mine
by NathanCh
Summary: Miyuki Kazuya hanya bisa terpaku tak bergerak, saat mendapati seorang remaja balik menatap dengan mata terbelalak. Eijun, namanya, gelapagan dengan wajah dihiasi semburat merah, "Miyuki-senpai!" [Time travel AU, Age Difference, MiSawa, SanaSawa]


Mahasiswa jurusan akuntansi itu kembali menunduk. Bukan berarti ingin patuh atau tunduk. Jika ia kembali sembarang bicara, Eijun mungkin akan sempat mengutuk.

"Aku tidak tahu, Miyuki Kazuya! Kenapa kau tidak percaya?"

Rahang catcher andalan tim pro Giants mengeras di bawah cahaya ruangan. Redup, serupa dengan telinga yang berusaha ia tutup. Marah, cemburu, apa lagi? Miyuki sudah tidak tahan untuk barang mengingat sekilas. Pemandangan beberapa jam lalu masih senang menjadi bayang-bayang.

Kalut.

Ya, sepasang kekasih yang sudah berhubungan hampir empat tahun lamanya kini saling melempar kata. Saling meminta kepercayaan dan kepastian.

Setelah sekian lama terselimuti suara detik jarum jam, Miyuki memutuskan bicara. Eijun memerhatikan dan berharap cemas agar perkara segera tuntas.

Ayolah, jika ia sudah merasa stress di kampus akibat tugas menumpuk, apakah di kediamannya sendiri (um, kediamannya dan Miyuki) pun harus demikian?

 _Tuhan, tolonglah._ Eijun membatin.

"Dia menciummu, Eijun." Ujar Miyuki. Ekspresi masam dan mata menatap tajam.

Eijun gelagapan. Dirinya lemah jika sudah dipandang dalam.

"Dia pasti sedang mabuk, Kazuya!"

"Mabuk? Apa kalian baru saja meminum arak?"

"Uh… tidak. Tapi mungkin saja sebelum dia berniat mengajariku, ia sempat minum, kan?"

Kazuya diam. Tidak bergeming dari posisi duduk. Sedangkan Eijun hanya mampu berdiri di hadapan, dengan air mata tertahan.

Salah satu sudut bibir Miyuki sempat naik sekilas sebelum berujar, "Terserah, Sawamura Eijun. Jika seterusnya kau menerima tawaran darinya lagi, aku yakin tidak hanya bibirmu saja yang akan disentuh."

"Kazu-"

"Tapi juga tubuhmu."

Ucapan Miyuki terdengar tajam. Eijun terdiam dan hanya sanggup menunduk dalam. Saat ekor mata menangkap pergerakan, Eijun mendongak untuk mendapati kekasihnya bangkit dan menyambar kunci mobil di atas meja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Always Mine**

 **Miyuki Kazuya / Sawamura Eijun / Sanada Shunpei**

 **Miyuki : 22y.o**

 **Sawamura : 21 y.o**

 **Sanada : 22y.o**

 **Ace of Diamond belongs to TeraSen**

 **This fic by Anagata**

 **.**

 **Warn(s) : Time travel, AU, Eijun tidak menjadi pemain pro (yang tidak setuju saya sarankan tidak membaca)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah Miyuki menuju pintu menjadi penutup.

Dua manik emas menatap daun pintu. Sepi. Dingin.

Lemas, kaki menyerah. Eijun terduduk dekat sofa. Dinginnya lantai tertutupi karpet berbulu. Namun tetap saja. Eijun merasa ada angin datang menusuk tulang.

Tak kuasa lagi menahan, air mata yang menumpuk akhirnya turun menuruni pipi. Isakan terdengar, terpantul dinding. Dua kaki terpeluk erat depan dada. Wajah yang merah karena isak tangis tenggelam tak terlihat.

Miyuki tidak bersalah.

Jika sudah terjadi perkara, maka akan sulit untuk menemui titik temu penyelesaian. Dan jika seorang _shortstop_ bersurai hijau itu tahu, Eijun yakin masalah semakin runyam (dan mungkin akan terkena omelan).

Haruicchi berkata benar dan Eijun menyesal.

Tidak seharusnya ia kembali menemui Sanada Shunpei.

.

.

Sinar cerah menyeruak. Menampar seorang remaja yang pulas. Seakan cahaya itu masuk dalam alam mimpinya, remaja berusia 16 tahun itu perlahan membuka mata.

Pantulan cantik tercipta. Saat cahaya terang menabrak warna pada irisnya yang besar dan bundar.

Seperti tercipta lautan emas.

Sungguh memukau siapapun yang melihat.

Kesadaran terkumpul, cukup memakan waktu. Pemuda itu mengangkat kedua tangan, melakukan peregangan kecil. Dahinya berkerut mendapati diri tidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepala bersandar di atas sofa kulit.

Matanya mengerjap. Lalu memandang sekitar. Dari ekspresi wajah, jelas jika ia tenggelam dalam kebingungan.

"Dimana aku?"

Ruangan yang luas adalah tempat dirinya berada. TV _LCD_ besar menempel pada dinding, sofa kulit berwarna putih yang cantik (uh, terlihat mahal), karpet lembut menyentuh kaki, serta beberapa furnitur minimalis menyegarkan mata. Terlihat pula dapur berukuran sedang serta tiga pintu berpoles cat hitam. Mungkin ketiga ruangan itu adalah kamar dan salah satunya adalah kamar mandi.

Demi Tuhan. Eijun terkesima. Tempat ini terlihat mewah. Mungkin ia berada dalam sebuah apartemen dengan harga huni mahal?

Tapi….

Apartemen...

Hah?

"AKU DIMANAAAA?!"

Bocah lugu itu berteriak. Dramatis hingga dirasa-rasa ingin menangis. Syukurlah dinding sudah kedap suara. Jika apartemen murah, sudah jelas suaranya akan terdengar hingga lantai dasar.

Tempat ini mungkin indah, namun sangat asing. Eijun tidak tahu di mana ia berada. Dirinya hampir kalap dibuncah rasa cemas.

Seingatnya tadi malam ia berada dalam balutan selimut kamar nomor 5. Asrama Seido. Bukan dalam sebuah apartemen!

Rasa panik mulai menyelimuti. Tarik buang napas, Eijun berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali.

Ya. Dia sedang dalam balutan selimut dan redupnya ruangan. Kuramochi-senpai dan Asada sudah terlelap. Namun dia belum kunjung tidur karena….

…. oh.

Ia ingat.

Ia sibuk menangis.

Itu semua karena Miyuki Kazuya sialan! _Catcher_ itu tanpa henti mengatainya bodoh. Oke, itu sudah biasa dan orang-orang cukup sering memanggilnya demikian. Namun…

Miyuki selalu mengingkar janji atau membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan Furuya. Eijun sangat ingat. Ketika sarapan, Miyuki sudah janji untuk menangkap lemparannya saat latihan. Namun ketika waktu latihan tiba dan Eijun sudah siap meminta dengan penuh rasa bahagia, Miyuki dengan santai berujar;

"Aaah… aku sudah berjanji ya. Tapi maaf, Sawamura." Ibu jari menunjuk remaja tinggi berkaus biru tua, berdiri tepat di sebelah kanan. " _Ace_ kita butuh beberapa latihan ekstra."

Sontak saja seperti ada sebuah belati menusuk dada. Eijun tidak pasti mulutnya ingin berkata apa.

Saat sebuah janji yang sudah kau nantikan dilanggar begitu saja dengan mudah, rasa sakit yang datang tidaklah sedikit.

Seperti dicampakkan dan dianggap tiada guna.

Seketika dunia terasa hening. Eijun dapat melihat bagaimana mulut Miyuki berbicara dan tatapan Furuya menuju padanya.

 _Ada apa, Furuya? Kau mengasihaniku?_

"Sialan kau, Miyuki Kazuya!" Ia berteriak, tak tahan. Pandangannya buram oleh titik air mata. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin berteriak dan memaki.

 _Jika aku hanya terus melempar pada net, apa itu akan memberitahu lemparanku sudah baik atau belum?_

 _Mengapa aku merasa kau menjauhiku, Miyuki?_

 _Apa kau tidak ingin mengurusi_ pitcher _sepertiku lagi?_

"Jangan buat janji jika kau tidak mau menepatinya!"

Miyuki dan Furuya hanya menatap. Sebelum ia melihat sang kapten berbicara, ia berbalik, berlari.

Waktu mandi tiba. Eijun sama sekali tidak mempertemukan pandang dengan siapapun. Kuramochi tahu betul. Namun sementara memutuskan untuk tetap diam.

...

Eijun tersentak. Suara detik jam memanggil pelan. Menahan napas, sudut bibir bergetar. Ah, rasanya ingin kembali menjatuhkan air mata.

Namun keadaan saat ini tidak pantas ia kondisikan dengan kesedihan. Kini ia diselimuti misteri. Selain rasa sedih, rasa takut menyertai.

Kembali pada kenyataan, tempat asing kembali menyapa. Mungkinkah saat ia tertidur dari tangis, penculik datang?

Apakah ia diculik tanpa kesadaran dari sekuriti asrama?

Rasa panik semakin menjadi. Eijun menunduk, dan mendapati jika ia memakai pakaian… dengan ukuran sedikit kebesaran?

Oh Tuhan. Baju siapa yang ia pakai?

.

Setelah menunggu dua jam lamanya, rasa bosan menghampiri pemuda surai hijau. Waktu terkikis hanya dengan memainkan ponsel. Di dalam mobil pula.

Jam malam membuatnya menguap. Ibu jari menyentuh aplikasi hijau, LINE.

'Ryo-san, aku akan menunggumu di bar terdekat.'

Kirim.

Kuramochi menguap. Walau mengantuk, sebagai kekasih terbaik, ia rela menunggui Ryousuke. Pemuda bersurai merah muda itu memiliki sebuah pertemuan dengan seseorang yang sudah setuju untuk membangun bisnis (Ya, Ryousuke melanjutkan kuliah dan tidak memutuskan untuk bergabung tim bisbol laga). Malas ikut bernegoisasi, Kuramochi memilih menunggu dalam mobil. Namun akibat bosan dan dirasa membutuhkan udara segar, ia keluar meninggalkan mobil dan mendekati salah satu bar terdekat dengan lampu tumblr gemerlap di segala sudut.

Tentu tidak parkir sembarangan. Tempat parkir umum sudah dipercayai untuk menjaga mobil _sport_ nya.

Terima kasih untuk Giants. Gaji melimpah dan Kuramochi bersyukur pada Tuhan.

Tidak peduli bagaimana kondisi di dalam bar, setidaknya ada sebuah tempat untuk duduk dan minum.

Senyuman bartender menyambut dengan senyuman, hanya sekilas. Lalu kembali memusatkan perhatian pada salah satu pelanggan di hadapan. Duduk depan meja panjang, dengan bartender sangat dekat. Sibuk mengelap gelas-gelas dengan sebuah kain putih.

Tapi-

tunggu. Rasa familiar tiba saat matanya benar-benar fokus pada salah satu 'pelanggan' yang duduk dalam diam, tidak berbicara pada siapapun atau bartender sekalipun.

Postur tegap, bahu bidang, surai cokelat, sebuah jaket mahal…

"Yo."

"Kuramochi?"

 _Ah, benar_. Jika Kuramochi salah menyapa, rasa malu pastilah datang.

Mendengus, lalu menempatkan bokong di sebelah teman satu tim. "Miyuki Kazuya. Catcher jenius dari tim Giants menghabiskan waktu dalam sebuah bar… " Suaranya mengecil, berbisik "... bar murah."

Sang bartender tidak mendengar. Baguslah.

Yang dikatai memutar malas kedua bola mata, "kau sendiri?"

"Uh. Menunggu Ryo-san mengurus sesuatu." Memesan satu segelas _wine_ dan melanjutkan, "pertama kali kemari, eh?"

Jari-jari panjang menggoyang tubuh kecil balok es batu berputar dalam gelas. Miyuki kembali mengecap sebelum menjawab singkat, "...hm."

Salah satu alis Kuramochi naik, melirik Miyuki sekilas, "biar kutebak. Sedang ada masalah dengan Bakamura?"

Tak ada jawaban. Kuramochi mendengus, lagi.

" _Lagi_ , Miyuki?" Tak perlu jawaban, ia sudah tahu. "Kali ini apa masalahnya?"

Kuramochi dapat bersumpah bahwa ia melihat rahang Miyuki mengeras. Gelas dicengkram dan kedua mata itu… terdapat kilat amarah.

"Sanada Shunpei." Kali ini Miyuki menjawab dengan gusar, tentunya. Jika tentang pria itu, hal apapun Miyuki tidak akan suka.

"Whoa." Ntah mengapa, Kuramochi ingin tertawa. Namun sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Tak perlu bertanya, ia sudah tahu apa perbuatan Sanada sehingga membuat Miyuki tampak kesal.

"Kembali menggoda Sawamura? Dia tidak pernah kapok, ya."

"Orang tolol tidak akan pernah paham, Mochi. Kali ini tindakannya sudah semakin jauh. Padahal dia sudah tahu betul bahwa Eijun milik-"

"Ya ya aku tahu." Tukas shortstop. "Cepat saja melakukan lamaran, Miyuki. Hyahaha! Agar dia tahu tempat."

Miyuki tidak memberi balasan. _Wine_ kembali diteguk, tandas.

Sejak SMA Kuramochi sudah tahu betul bagaimana seorang Miyuki Kazuya jika sudah kesal.

"Hmmm jadi Kau pergi meninggalkan Eijun di apartemen? Jangan berharap untuk menginap di tempatku."

"Tidak mungkin, bodoh. Kau sudah berumah tangga dan ada Ryo-san-"

"Kami belum menikah, Miyuki."

"-atau kekasihmu itu, cukup menyeramkan." Tidak peduli, Miyuki tetap melanjutkan.

"Oi oi." Kuramochi protes.

"Lagipula... aku akan pulang."

"Ah, baguslah. Lagipula tidak baik jika kau seperti ini, Miyuki. Bisa saja Sawamura malah menganggap Sanada lebih baik darimu. _Jauh_ lebih baik."

Miyuki mengumpat pelan begitu mendengar nama pitcher sialan asal tim rival.

"Lagipula, Sawa _moron_ itu masih bocah, menurutku. Walau umur bertambah, tidak ada pengaruh. Ia itu polos, Miyuki."

"Aah, Mochi." Kuramochi mengangkat alis saat melihat senyum miring pada kawan dekat, "Rupanya kau sangat kenal Eijun, eh? _Onii-chan_ yang baik."

"Tch." Balas Kuramochi. "Pulanglah, bodoh." Biji mata menatap jam dinding. Pukul sepuluh malam. "Anak itu pasti sedang menangis. Kau sudah tahu betul jika terlalu sedih maka pelajarannya akan semakin, _semakin_ , memburuk."

Miyuki mengangguk. Walau dengan sekali lihat, Kuramochi tau bahwa temannya itu masih belum siap untuk pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **(A/N)**_

Ah ya ampun. Sudah berapa lama ya tidak buat fic di daiya huhu. Mungkin penghuni daiya yang baru tidak tahu saya. Anagata, salah satu kutu daiya pecinta MiSawa dari jaman kekuasaan majapahit.

Kembali buat fic bukan berarti bakal priduktif lagi kaya dulu, haha. Ini cuman karena ulang tahun our bby Eijun **( HAPPY BIRTHDAY EIJUUUUN MUACH)** Dan saya rasa sangat dibutuhkan anak2 MiSawa untuk kembali meramaikan FAODi lol. Ini juga untuk menyenangkan beberapa orang yang rajin pm nanya kapan saya buat fic MiSawa lagi wkwkwk. Semoga ini memberikan kepuasan, deh.

Hidup MiSawa /yha

Banyak curcolnyaa haha maklum baru comeback setelah terakhir buat fic di daiya tahun 2015.

Semoga chapter 1 ini tidak membuat kalian bingung, ya. Saya yakin beberapa dari kalian sudah bisa menebak kedepannya bagaimana. Cuman chapter depan saya pastikan akan buat MiSawa yang yahud, words banyak, dan penuh gangguan dari Sanada /ga. Dan jika banyak kesalahan, maklum belum diedit dan ini ngetiknya di ponsel wkwkwk.

Sip, review?

 _ ****_


End file.
